Begin Again
by FairytaleGirl88
Summary: During summer vacation in their families beach house, Ally meets the boy living opposite her, Austin Moon, he old middle school bully. Can she learn to forgive and begin again?
1. Chapter 1

**Begin Again**

**Chapter One **

"Ally" a voice shouts, I can barely open my eyes though. I groan in annoyance of being woken up.

"Ally!" the voice shouts again. I open my eyes for a second but wince as the light from the widow seems to burn my eyes, so I close them again.

"You know, if you don't get up sometime soon, your going to sleep through the whole of summer" my mom says barging into my room.

"And? Would that be a big deal?" I laugh to myself. "To rephrase Peter Pan, 'To sleep would be an awfully big adventure'"

"Haha" she says sarcastically. "Get up and get ready. You know how annoyed your father will be if we get on the road late, and when he gets upset, Zoe will get upset and… its just one long chain reaction really" she says, picking up a t-shirt I had thrown onto the floor last night. My mom was amazing. She was 45 now but didn't look a day over 30. Her hair long, curly and brown, just like mine, but I had put some blonde ombre in the ends of my hair now. We had always gotten on so well, enjoying the same sorts of films or music, she was so easy to get on with, so caring and supportive.

"Fine" I sigh, rolling over and pushing the covers off my body. I sit up and swing my feet onto the floor, sitting there for a second so my eyes can adjust to the light. I sigh and smile, today was the day we were going to our beach house in Miami. We always go there together as a family during the summer and I always feel the same excitement every time we go there. I've memorised the morning perfectly over the years. How dad cooks his famous waffles with strawberries, mum panicking thinking she's forgotten to pack something, although she never has, how Zoe falls asleep in the car, usually half way through playing a game of eye spy which she suggests playing. Perfect.

I get up from my bed and look in the mirror quickly, making sure my hair looks halfway decent for breakfast. I run my hair through is since some parts are sticking up, I decide not to change out of my pyjamas for now. They were mint green shorts with black polka dots over them and an old black and white striped short sleeve top. I smile at myself, knowing what a great day it would be. I walk down the stairs to the smell of waffles.

* * *

"Come on guys" my dad shouts upstairs. I was in my room once again. The waffles tasted amazing as always, the fresh strawberries were still making my mouth water even after I'd just eaten them. I was finishing off my last minute packing since I always seemed to be so unprepared. I shoved my stuff including my pair of Chelsea healed boots, a couple of hoodies, vest tops, flip flops, even putting in my bathing suit, just in case I actually get comfortable enough to wear it this year. I pack a couple of books and my laptop. I quickly change out of my pyjamas and into a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue and yellow floral top, putting a pair of brown gladiator sandals on my feet. I zip up my bag and rush downstairs where my dad is standing at the door, tapping his foot on the floor and watching his clock. My dad was one of the most sarcastic people you could ever meet, I think I definitely got my sense of humour from him. He was 47 now. When I was little I remember him being so tall and I had to lift my head so high just to see him, but now I had grown so much that I was just slightly taller then him, almost towering over him when I was I heels. His hair was thinning out now, but still kept its midnight black colouring.

"You know watching the clock makes time go slower" I smile at him, walking outside.

"I don't think that could happen. You take forever" he jokes. I give him a sarcastic laugh before walking outside to the car. Zoe is already sat in the car. I make a funny face at her to make her laugh before putting my bag in the trunk of the car.

"I'll be back in a second" I shout to my dad before walking out of the driveway and walking up to the house across the street. I didn't even know if Dallas would be up yet, I was hoping he was. He had promised to wave me goodbye before I left, but he had a habit of over sleeping. I knock on the door and wait patiently for a second before Dallas answers the door. Still in a pair of red plaid pyjama bottoms with no shirt on, running a hand through his messy bed head, clearly he had just gotten up.

"Hey Ally" he smiles, waking up a bit when he saw it was me.

"Hey." I smile back.

"You want to come in?"

"You know I cant. If I'm like five more minutes late my dad may actually burst a vein" I joke.

"Oh yeah. Of course" he laughs.

"I just wanted to come say bye." I smile. He bites his lip for a second before leaning down and placing his lips on mine. Me and Dallas had been dating for a couple of years now. We were good friends all the way through middle school, he had been my only friend when I had been badly bullied by jackass kids thinking they were hard as nails. The times I spent crying because of the things they had said to me, Dallas had always been there for me. Then when we were in our second to last year of high school, he asked me out. My parents liked him too, so that was a bonus.

"I'll miss you" he says, pulling me in for a hug, resting his head on top of mine.

"I'll miss you too" I say, hugging him back.

"You look beautiful by the way" he smiles when we pull away from the hug, his hands holding mine, swinging them back and forth. "I hope you have an amazing time in Miami"

"I hope you have a good summer here. I'll video chat with you. Promise"

"You'd better" he smirks, smiling at me again before leaning down and kissing me one more time.

"Ally! Come on!" my dad shouts. I sigh with a smile as I let go of Dallas's hands. I smile at him again before walking across the street to the car where all the bags are placed in the trunk and the engine is running with my dad in the drivers seat. My mom sat next to him and Zoe in the back, messing with moms phone since she had downloaded some games to play during the journey. I climb in the back and put my seatbelt on before opening the window. My dad pulls out of the drive and I put my hand out of the window and wave Dallas off as he stands outside his house. I roll up the window when he's disappeared in the distance and place my headphones in, closing my eyes as I prepare for the long drive ahead.

* * *

When I wake up we are on the high way and Zoe is pulling at my arm, trying to wake me.

"What?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Are you upset?" she asks in her adorable voice. She was only 5 years old and had my dads black hair, but like mine and my moms it was really long, she often asked me to plait it and try different styles on it for her, which I enjoyed doing too.

"About what?"

"Leaving Dallas?"

"No. Not upset, I'll miss him, but no, I'm not upset"

"I'll miss him too. Dallas gives me ice cream" she smiles which was made even more adorable considering she had lost one of her front teeth.

"Cheeky" I laugh, tickling her a bit which made her laugh even louder.

"Stop it you two" my mom laughs from the passenger seat.

* * *

When we finally pull up to the beach house, my stomach is doing flips. It looks just as amazing as always. It was about a 5 minute walk to the beach in a small little village. Only about 5 other houses were here and was surrounded by fields, luckily the nearest shops were only a 10 minute drive, 20 minute walk away which was lucky for me since I enjoyed shopping in Miami so much, the different shops, the vintage clothing, heaven.

Zoe seems more excited then me. When she gets out of the car she bounds up to the front door and tries the handle over and over, never noticing that it wont budge since she didn't have the keys to unlock it. My dad stands there with his hands on his hips, laughing at her until he thinks she's about to break the handle. He unlocks the door just as I climb out of the car. My breath being taken away. The breeze was blowing gently as the sun shone down on us. I could smell the salt of the sea from here and the shouts of children running across the sand in the distance. My mom gives me a smile and winks, signalling to the trunk so I could help bring the bags inside.

"Hey!" shouts a voice just as I pick up a heavy bag. I turn to see a boy running from the other side of the street towards me. "Want a hand?" he asks with a smile on his face. He asks both me and my mom.

"Sure. That would be great. Thank you" she smiles. He smiles back as he takes the bag off me, grinning as he carries it inside. He looked around the same age as me, with quite long sandy blonde hair, a pair of oversized black John Lennon glasses over his eyes, still smiling sweetly. He was wearing a black and pink faded vest top and a pair of black chino shorts. He had that cute boy next door look that kind of reminded me of Dallas which makes me smile as he walks inside. I could have sworn I knew a guy like him. He looked so familiar to me. I stand there for a second, trying to think of where I could know him from but I don't come up with anything. I turn to my mom who is giving me a very suspicious look before winking at me with a cheeky smile, signalling to the guy. I roll my eyes as I grab another bag.

Walking into the house was amazing, since we hadn't been there in a year it had started to get a bit dusty. The living room was painted a sky blue, with a white table and sofas, the TV in the corner looking, the room covered in little trinkets we had left behind last year, a pair of Zoe's old flip flops laid in the corner, it crazy to think how small her feet were only last year. I walk up the wooden stairs to the landing on the top floor. To the right was my mom and dad's room, then on the left was Zoe's, it still had a little wooden sign hanging on the door reading her name. My room was at the end of the landing, I open the door and it creeks open. The room was quite big and spacious, it was pained a very pale yellow which felt comforting to me, one wall of the room covered in old posters of bands and artists I had liked last year, I laugh as I regret my music choices completely, those would have to be taken down as soon as possible. On the wall opposite the door was a set of glass pain doors leading out to a small balcony which faced the beach. I had definitely gotten the best room in the house. My bed was against the wall with a white, detailed bed frame, my closet at the other side of the room, mostly empty apart from a few old clothes I had left behind. I dump my bag on the bed and sit down next to it. Taking the room in.

"Hello?" asks a voice as footsteps come up the stairs.

"Hello?" I reply. Seconds later the boy comes in my room, flashing a smile.

"Your mom told me this was to be brought to your room?" he says, lifting a small bag.

"Oh thanks" I smile, taking it from him and putting it next to my other bag on the bed.

"Wow. This is a nice room" he smile, looking outside the glass doors. "The view is amazing" he laughs. While he is looking away, I take a second to look at him, his messy blonde hair, I could see his eyes now he had taken off his glasses, they were chocolate brown. I'm sure several girls would go weak at the knees by just looking at him.

"Yeah. I remember the first time we got to this place I had to claim the room for myself" I laugh.

"Could think better of your music taste though" he jokes, pointing to the posters on my wall.

"Trust me, first chance I get, those are getting taken down. I don't listen to stuff like that anymore"

"Good to know" he says, smiling at me.

"I'm Ally by the way. You kind of disappeared before I could introduce myself" I laugh.

"Nice to meet you Ally" he smiles again, surely his jaw must hurt with all this smiling. "I'm Austin Moon"

Austin Moon… Austin Moon… the guy who bullied me the whole way through Middle School.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Please tell me if you enjoyed it and if you want to read more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Begin Again**

**Chapter Two**

"Me and my mom bought the beach house opposite just two weeks ago, we've been fixing it up and she told me to come and help you guys so…"

"Get out" I whisper to him, looking down at the ground. Not wanting to face him.

"What?" he whispers, not hearing me properly.

"Get out. You need to go" I say, taking a deep breath.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" he asks, looking at me confused and a bit offended.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"We've only just met"

"No. No we haven't. Look at me. Really look at me, and remember the name Ally. Ally Dawson"

"Ally Dawson?" he asks, staring at me confused. A couple of seconds later, he starts to remember the name.

"Remember middle school Austin Moon. Remember the months you spent making fun of me. The horrible nicknames you gave me, the days you spent, pushing me into lockers, stealing my stuff"

"Wait… I remember now" he says, looking sad.

"Don't give me a sad look like you think your actually sorry. You made my life hell"

"Please. I'm so sorry. Just let me explain"

"Get out" I say, pointing towards the door.

"Please, give me a chance, I am so so sorry…"

"Get out!" I shout.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" my dad shouts as he walks up the stairs and rushes into my room.

"Austin was just leaving" I say sternly to him. Austin looks at me apologetically one more time before walking out of the room. I don't move until I've heard him go down the stairs and I hear the front door close.

"Ally. What was that? You can't be so rude to our neighbours"

"That was Austin Moon"

"Wait. I know that name" my dad says, taking a second to think.

"Right Allyson Dawson" my mom says walking up the stairs to join us. "What do you think you're doing? Being so rude to our next door neighbor, you've only just met him. I've never seen you act like that to someone…"

"That was Austin Moon" my dad says, his eyes widening when he realises who that was.

"Austin Moon? Wait… was he the guy from middle school?!" my mom asks shocked. I just stand there and nod to her, I cant say anything I feel so mad. "Oh my god! I understand know. Ally I'm so sorry. I completely understand now. I'm sorry for shouting at you honey" she says walking over and wrapping her arms around me tightly. "I had no idea that it was him when he came over"

"It's okay, I didn't recognize him either" I sigh, giving into the hug and holding her tightly. My dad just stands there and sighs for a second.

"Listen Ally. I know your not going to like what I'm going to say, but I think you need to confront him"

"What?! I'm not going anywhere near him!"

"Your going to be spending the whole summer living in the house across the street from him! Your going to bump into him sooner or later"

"But that doesn't mean I have to talk to him"

"I know. But maybe he has changed. Your both the same age, which means he'll be in his last year of high school too, maybe he's grown up a bit. Maybe he's a better person"

"Nope. No way"

"Ally…" my mom sighs, letting go of me. I could read her like a book by now, and I knew what she was going to say. "Mom, there is no way you are agreeing with this?! You know how badly he treated me"

"I know. But…."

"Can both of you just leave please" I say as politely as possible despite me being so angry about the situation. "I need to sort out my stuff"

"Okay." my mom sighs. "We'll be downstairs if you need us" she says, smiling at me sympathetically before the both of them leave.

If feel like screaming into my pillow but instead I decide to take my anger out properly for once. I walk over to my wall and tear down one of my posters, ripping it in half over and over until its on the floor in tiny pieces like a jigsaw. I snatch the next one off my wall and do the same thing. Before I even realise, I've ran out of posters since they are scattered on the floor. Heads of band members fitting with a different person's body, making them look ridiculous. I knew that eventually I would have to clean up the mess I made, but right now I was relishing in the relief of being able to take my anger out. I smile at the ripped up pieces before turning to my bags and unpacking the clothes. Hanging up the dresses and t-shirts, putting my several pairs of shoes on the shoe rack at the bottom off my closet. I skim through the clothes I left behind last year. The old sun dresses in disgusting colors, the old pair of sneaker and vest tops covered in patterns meant for curtains, not for vests. I laugh at the thought that it was only last year that I dressed like this. I love the fact how easily someone could change in a year, but regret the thought when I think back to what my dad has said to me about Austin. It had been well over a year since I saw him last, when we had left middle school I was giddy with excitement when I found out he was moving away and wouldn't be at my high school, I could finally be free from him. I'm a big believe in people changing and giving people second chances, but sometimes you have to make an exception, I couldn't forgive the guy who made me come home crying so many times. It confused me as to how my parents could even suggest that.

After unpacking all of my clothes, I placed the books in my bookcase which was next to my bed. My new books looked perfect and pristine next to the old ones with worn spines and tattered covers, the pages fading from being read so many times. It wouldn't take long till the new ones ended up like them. I bring out my laptop from my bag and push the empty bag under my bed, not to be seen for the next few weeks. I turn on the laptop and sit cross legged on my bed, staring at the screen. I had opened one of the glass doors to let some air in, hoping it would help me calm down when all it really did was blow the pieces of torn posters around the room, creating a crap band hurricane.

I stare at the laptop screen, opening Skype and hoping that Dallas would be on. After a second, his name pops up and I press the call button. Within an instant, he accepts the request and his face pops up on the screen.

"Hey Ally" he smiles, he had gotten dressed from earlier and was now wearing a plain black t-shirt and his hair had been styled. "Nice journey?"

"I was asleep the whole time to be honest"

"Not too bad then" he laughs, but I don't laugh back. I stare at the balcony since I could hear my little sister laughing as she dived into the pool in the back garden. My dad is laughing along with her. "Are you okay?" Dallas asks. It takes me a second to realise that he's even said anything.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little shaken up" I say, messing with my fingernails, I used to bite them all the time when I was a kid, now I just did it when I was annoyed or anxious.  
"Why? What's happened?"

"You know that guy who used to bully me through middle school?"

"Austin Moon? Yeah, I remember him, why?"

"He's staying in the beach house just across the road from me"

"Your kidding me?!" he says shocked, I shake my head at him. "Ally, that's insane. Are you okay? Did he try and talk to you?"

"He didn't even recognise who I was at first"

"Wow. What a jackass, he treats you like shit for ages and the next he doesn't even remember you"

"I know. I cant believe this. I was so looking forward to this holiday, now I cant wait to leave. How am I going to stay here with him living across the street?"

"I don't know babe" he sighs, thinking of an idea himself. There's silence for a second before I hear Zoe shouting and laughing loudly from the pool.

"Look. You go outside. Join Zoe, go have fun, forget about him for a while. I doubt he'll come anywhere near you and if you do see him, just pretend he doesn't even exist."

"Okay" I sigh, trying to put a smile on my face.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later" he smiles. "Go have fun with your family" he adds before hanging up the call.

I change into a pair of pale blue girls board shorts and a black tank top before grabbing my sunglasses and walking out of my room. The house is empty so I take a second to breath before heading outside to the back garden where my family is. The clay tiles on the ground are hot against my feet and I regret not putting on my flip flops, but soon I sit down on one of the garden chairs where my parents are which was under shade so my feet are saved for a little longer.

"Hey" I smile.

"Hey sweetie" my mom smiles. "feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm okay"

"Listen, I've been thinking about it and…" my dad tries to say but I interrupt before he can finish.

"I've been thinking too. And I've been speaking to Dallas, and I'm just going to pretend he's not here. We're not in middle school now, he cant hurt me anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm going to confront him. Now, lets just stop talking about it now please" I say, turning to Zoe who is splashing about in the pool, diving under the water and over again.

* * *

"Ally, we're just going to drive into town to get some groceries, do you want to come?" my mom says, standing in the doorway as I sit on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Um, no thanks. I think I'm just going to stay here"

"Okay. We'll Zoe's going to come with us, we'll be back in about an hour"

"Okay. See you later" I smile as she kisses the top of my head before walking out to the car where my Zoe is already sat, my dad in the front with the engine running.

"Bye sweetie" she says cheerily before closing the door. I sigh as I collapse, laying back spread out on the sofa, glad to have some quiet. My perfect summer had started to deteriorate on the first day, but I refused to let it carry on. Despite Austin living across the road, I was determined not to let him get to me, he didn't matter in my life anymore, this holiday was about me, my family and the beach. I finally stop flicking through the channels on the TV and decide on watching an old re-run of The Bachelor which I had already seen, but didn't mind watching again. I decide to go and fetch one of my books to read but as I'm half way up the my room, I hear the doorbell ring. Probably my mom forgetting her phone or my dad changing his mind and realising flip flops are not a sensible pair of shoes to drive in. I rush to the door and open in, but there is no one stood there. Just a clear road, and the sound of the ocean in the background. I check the drive way but the car still isn't there. I feel confused as I'm about to close the door, but as I look on the step I see a bunch of daisies with a little yellow ribbon tied around them, keeping them together. Confused, I pick them up and spot a little note tied to the ribbon reading…

_Ally. _

_I'm really sorry_

_I hope you give me a chance to explain._

_Austin x_

I roll my eyes in disgust and I get the feeling that maybe it wont be as easy to avoid him as I had hoped.

**Thanks for the good comments guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Begin Again**

**Chapter Three**

"So I was thinking that tomorrow, we could go shopping, just you and me. I think it would be fun for us to have a girly day, get some lunch, the works" my mom smiles as we lay by the pool together, me in a pair of faded red shorts and black top with The Heirs logo from when I saw them live a couple of months ago. My mom was wearing a one piece bathing suit, looking sophisticated and beautiful. I had always wished to look like that in bathing suits, something about it made her look youthful and pretty, with me they seemed to just make me look like a five year old.

"Sure, sounds fun" I smile, laying back and putting my sunglasses on.

"Guys" my dad says as he walks outside into the back garden. Following behind him was a woman, I would say around 40 years old, with short honey blonde hair shaped into a bob, wearing a long flowing pale pink skirt and plain black vest. She had a kind smile which made her look approachable and friendly. "This is Mimi Moon" my dad introduces her. I roll my eyes when I hear her last name, luckily my sunglasses made them unable to see this action, so I didn't look so rude. My dad gives me a reassuring smile, knowing I wouldn't be too pleased at hearing her last name.

"Hello" she says with the kind smile, it did make me relax a bit, but still I could feel the tension. I guessed that she knew about what happened yesterday with Austin. "I just came over to introduce myself and… Ally right?" she asks, looking at me, her smile turning more sympathetic.

"Yeah" I smile back.

"I just came over to say that Austin told me everything last night. I had no idea that he had been so horrible to you those years ago"

"The school never called you?"

"No. Afraid not. Trust me, if they had I would have done something sooner. Its probably too late to apologize too, but I can try. I am so sorry for my sons actions, but let me be the first to say that he has changed completely. He's a different person completely. He wanted to come over and apologize personally but I could guess you wouldn't want to see him. So I hope you accept my apology on his behalf and I hope this wont stop you enjoying your holiday"

"Thank you" I say, smiling at her. I did appreciate her apology, even though it was a few years too late, I was thankful she had the guts to do it now. I found it hard to believe that the school hadn't told her about what Austin had done, but then again, they hadn't done anything to stop him anyway so it made more sense. Though I did doubt that he had changed over the years and that he was a different person. It was hard to believe that a bully could ever change. A leopard never changes their spots and I didn't think Austin would change his ways.

"Well, if your interested, we're having a little party tomorrow night, we have some friends coming over, having a barbecue, game of volleyball in the pool, a few drinks. You would all be welcome to come"

"Well that sounds lovely" my mom smiles.

"Great. Come over say, 6?"

"See you then" my mom smiles, Mimi smiling back before turning to leave, but turning around again a second later.

"Austin likes that band too by the way" she says, referring go the band on my top. "I'll get him to play some tomorrow" she says before walking away. My dad following her and saying goodbye at the door.

"It sounds fun" my mom says, turning to me.

"I'm not going" I say, lying back down.

"Why not?"

"It's Austin Moon's house mom, do I really need reason not to go?"

"But tomorrow we can pick you out a nice outfit and…"

"No mom. I cant go. You go, don't let me stop you. But its something I just cant do."

* * *

"Alright guys" my mom says as we both head to the door. "You have a good day at the beach. Zoe, be good." she says, picking Zoe up and kissing her on the forehead. Zoe was already in her bathing suit, bucket and spade in hand, ready to go. "Have fun sweetie" she smiles, kissing my dad before looking at me. "Ready?"

"Yep" I smile back, excited to drive into town. I wave goodbye to my dad and Zoe before me and my mom climb into the car, she starts the engine and we drive off.

You know those moments which seem to happen out of no where? Where you feel so alive its unreal, I was having one of those moments. As I sat in the car, the windows open and the wind whipping my hair everywhere, the sun shining, the radio playing loud, it felt like something out of a cheesy movie or an advert selling some car.

Entering the mall of Miami was fascinating. You'd always see new characters, no one was ever the same. You'd have the high class, sophisticated people, some in suits, some in posh dresses and fur coats, some walking casually in board shorts and tank tops, probably heading to Miami beach for the day, some completely over dressed in huge coats and snow boots, I couldn't believe they weren't over heating but they seemed just fine to me. I felt like I stood out so much dressed in just a pair of black ripped jeans, maroon and blue Aztec printed vest and black heeled Chelsea boots, even though it was just my normal clothes, I felt like my clothing had no personality to it, unlike everyone else's which showed so much character. My mom however, she fit right in, dressed in a beautiful red sundress and black flats, she looked really classy.

"Okay, where too first?" my mom asks, looking around. The stores here looked so much bigger then the ones at home, more clothes, more money too be spent. We walk into a shop called Joy first, after looking around for a while, both me and my mom have a pile of clothes in out hands which we take to the dressing room. First of all, I come out in a skirt, just above knee length, black with white flower detailing and a sheer white t-shirt, my mom coming out in a pair of light brown chinos, black top and black blazer. We exchange compliments before going back in to change again. We try on some expensive dresses we would never buy in a million years, but their fun to take pictures in, pretending to be rich can be really fun sometimes.

"Ally" my mom says from outside my dressing room as I'm just getting changed back into the clothes I came in.

"Yeah" I reply, pulling my vest back over my head.

"I've got something for you to try on" she says, pulling the curtain back a bit, in her hand was a pale blue dress with white lace detail over the top, the detail shaped like feathers, making it look like they were softly floating down the dress, it was gorgeous! I change again, slipping on the dress, it fit perfectly! The waist pulling in with the skirt flaring out a bit. I come out of the dressing room to hear my mom's verdict.

"Wow! Ally that is perfect!" she says, adjusting the skirt just a bit. "You look beautiful! I think this is definitely on the yes pile to buy"

"Mom, you don't have to do that"

"I am not letting a dress like this get away. Maybe you could wear it tonight?" she says, hinting at the Moon's barbecue which was going on tonight.

"I've told you, I'm not going to that"

"Okay" she sighs, knowing her attempt was failing. "But I'm still buying you it. Now go get changed, there so much more shopping to be done!" she laughs as I walk back into the dressing room and change.

We walk around for hours, in and out of shops, laughing as we try on ridiculous amounts of clothing just for the fun of it. I end up buying some new make up from the Make-Up Kiosk and some new board shorts which were a pale yellow with the words, Just Surf down one leg from Billl's Surfshop since Zoe had decided to let a pair of scissors loose on one of my pairs just before we came to the beach house. We stop off at Starbucks for a late lunch, it was already 2pm even though it felt like we'd only just gotten there! I have a shaken sweet tea lemonade and some banana nut bread to eat, my mom ordering an iced coffee and cranberry orange scone. We sit there together and go over our purchases so far. She had bought some new floaty tops and long flowing skirts, very different to my pairs of jean shorts and new toms. After we've finished our lunch we walk around the outskirts of the mall near the beach.

"I'm just going to go into Kids Crew" my mom sighs. "You know that Zoe will be upset if I don't bring her something back" she laughs. Mom loved kids shopping really, looking at all of the cute little dresses and shoes, it was one of her guilty pleasures.  
"Okay, I'll be out here" I smile, not wanting to go in since I was taking some pictures of the beach. I had the perfect shot, some guys were just running into the water with their surf boards, some girls were laying sunbathing, a life guard was stood at his post with some binoculars, looking out at the sea, a perfect shot.

After taking a couple of pictures I look at the shops around the outskirts, before spotting one which looks interesting. It had old brickwork on the outside making it look more rustic the only real colour coming from the sign about the door, it was a clean and pristine white color with black writing, red and yellow in the middle making it look like it had just exploded. Sonic Boom. Curious, I walk in and instantly fall in love. It was a music store, bright colors everywhere, a huge light on one wall reading the word MUSIC. Instruments everywhere, hanging on the walls, in the middle of the room, on huge displays, the place was beautiful. I had always admired music, I could play a couple of instruments and had even tried to write my own songs from time to time, never finishing any really, just doing it for fun.

I'm stood at one end of the room admiring a classing bright red and white Fender Stratocaster when I hear an awful crashing sound. Out of surprise, I jump around to see someone sat at the drums making a racket, another guy around swerving around him holding a video camera, filming the horrible noise he's making. I walk closer to the counter in the centre of the room to take a closer look and instantly regret moving, cause I realise the blonde hair and annoying nature. Austin Moon. He was the one playing the drums, but I soon realise there isn't drum sticks in his hands, their corn dogs. I roll my eyes at how stupid he looks.

"Hello" I say to the girl at the counter, but she doesn't seem to hear me, she's too busy dancing to the music she's listening to through her headphones, her long black curly hair swishing over her face as she dances.. I gently touch her arm to get her attention.

"What?!" she says annoyed, pulling out one of her headphones.

"Um, sorry to distract you, its just there's a guy over there playing the drums with corndogs"

"Jesus Christ" she says turning to see Austin. "Thanks for telling me. I cant get fired again" she sighs, walking over to Austin and the other guy to tell him off. Before he can notice me, I quickly hurry out to my mom who is just walking out of a different shop.

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to come?" my mom says as I sit cross legged on her bed, I had changed out of my clothes and into a comfy pair of Jack Wills shorts and an old Beatles top. She was sat at her dressing table finishing off her make up. We thought it was just going to be a casual party, but my dad had done some snooping and had seen some people arrive at the Moon's house wearing nice dresses and smart shirts, so my mom had changed into a nice cream sundress and some black heels. My dad had put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirts, which was a slight improvement to his black vest top and old shorts, plus the shirt covered up the sunburn he had got at the beach today with Zoe.

"I'm sure" I smile, happy to have the house quiet so I could video chat with Dallas when they had gone.

"Ally!" Zoe shouts, running into the room, twirling over and over. She had changed into the dress mom had brought home for her, it was a pastel green with sequins sown into the skirt.

"Wow!" I smile, "don't you look pretty" I say, picking her up and sitting her on the bed next to me, she puts her arms around me and cuddles me.

"Well, one of us may come back later to put Zoe to bed, but if you do feel like joining us, just come over" she smiles, running her hand through her hair one last time before standing up. I cuddle Zoe back for a second longer before she climbs off and walks downstairs with Zoe to meet dad.

"BYE ALLY" my dad shouts. I shout back before I hear the door close.

I walk back to my room, which I had tidied up, the jigsaw of dismembered bands had been cleaned up and, like their careers, we're now sitting in the trashcan. I pull out my laptop and go on Skype, where Dallas is already online.

* * *

It's about 8pm when we finally hang up the video chat, he was meeting some friends for a late night movie and I felt bad for keeping his friends waiting, so I ended the call. I was shocked that my parents hadn't come back yet to put Zoe to bed, by now she would have been asleep, but they must have been letting her stay up since they were having fun. I didn't mind, I enjoyed the silence. I picked up one of my book and began to read before I hear something hitting my glass door. Curious, I climb off my bed and look out of the window where I see someone stood on the street. My balcony looked out over the street, which usually I loved since I could see palm trees and some of the beach, but I now realised that I could see directly across the street, which made the view a little less enjoyable. I look down and see a kid stood there. He looked around my age, with ginger hair, dressed in a pair of obnoxious green shorts with yellow and red pin stripes and a black top with a tux printed on in a cartoonist style.

"Hello?" I say confused as to what he was doing.

"Hi!" he says cheerfully, waving his hand enthusiastically.

"Do I know you?" I ask, laughing at how excited he seemed.

"I'm Dez"

"Okay, hi Dez, what can I do for you?"

"I brought you a burger!" he says, holding up a burger in a bun, wrapped in a piece of tissue paper.

"Um, okay. This is a little confusing"

"Well, your parents said you didn't feel like coming but Austin felt bad because you were missing out on the food so I brought you some"

"Wait, you're a friend of Austin's? Wait…" I ask, the comedy suddenly falling from the conversation. "Are you the guy that was filming him play the drums with corndogs in that music store?"

"Yeah. Can I give you this, its kind of burning my hand"

"Oh yeah, yeah, hang on" I say, feeling sorry for him. I rush off the balcony and down the stairs, opening the front door for him. He walks over and smiles a large goofy smile at me. "Thanks" I smile as he hands me the burger.

"No problem."

"Okay, Dez. Can I ask you, why was Austin playing the drums with corndogs?"

"You saw that?" he laughs, remembering the moment from earlier. "Trish said we were band from the store for that, but I know she'll let us back in next time" he laughs.

"Trish? Oh, the girl at the counter"

"Ally" he says, which surprises me.

"How do you know my name?"

"Austin's been talking about you. Anyway, why aren't you at the party? Its so much fun, we've had a diving competition, the food is amazing, you'd love it"

"Like my parents said, I'm just not feeling up to it…wait, what has Austin been saying about me?"

"Just that he wants to apologize and how he was sad you didn't come to the party and that it was rude to just chuck him out of your house the other day and…" suddenly his eyes go wide as he realises he shouldn't have said that. His hands cover his mouth and his eyes squeeze shut, almost like he was hoping he could rewind time.

"I was rude for chucking him out"

"He said it was rude to not let him explain…" he says cheerily, before reacting in the same way, covering his mouth with his hands again.

"That's it" I say furiously. "Thanks for telling me Dez. I'll be right over in a second" I say before closing the door and running upstairs to get change.

**Thanks for reading! (A little throwback to the corndog drums in the first episode!) hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Begin Again**

**Chapter Four**

I stormed up the stairs as fast as I could, anger coursing through my veins, making my blood boil. Its amazing how some people can do such horrible things and blame them on someone else in the end. It was unbelievable how he felt like he had the right to even talk to me again after everything he did to me. As I march into my room and swing my closet door open, I have no idea what I'm about to do. Go over there and see him, but what would I say? How could I tell him everything without causing a scene, despite the temptation to scream and shout at him, I couldn't do that in front of my parents. They were over there, making new friends, having fun, I couldn't ruin things for them at the start of the holiday.

I take a second to breathe, I couldn't go over there with this temper, I would do something stupid, something I'd regret. I sit down on my bed for a second and stare out of the glass doors which were still open, how was I supposed to have an amazing summer with him there. The boy who spent years of my life trying to make me feel worthless, the boy who made me too worried to go to school some days. I turn my head to my nightstand by my bed, sitting in a glass vase were the daises he had put on my doorstep, I didn't want to like them, but I was a sucker for flowers, the fresh sent they gave off. I had gotten rid of the note, torn it up and thrown it away. But now I had a strong temptation to do the same thing with the flowers. I knew I would never be able to, they looked too pretty.

When I had finally regained some of my senses, I grab my one of the shopping bags from earlier since I hadn't had a chance to put my new clothes away yet. I pull out the blue dress with white lace my mom had bought for me and change into it. I glance in my mirror quickly, I loved the dress so much, how delicate it looked, the feathers on the lace floating perfectly. I tie my hair up into a messy bun and put my white block heels on my feet. When I'm happy with my hair, I grab my phone and rush down the stairs and out the front door, locking it before I go.

Walking out to the street, I started to loose my confidence. I could hear the laughs of the people, the music playing and people splashing in the pool, despite the time of night, it sounded like they were playing volleyball or something. My stomach started to twist knots and my palms started to feel clammy as I walked up to the front door. Taking one last deep breath, I raised my fist and knocked on the door lightly, part of me wishing no one heard me knock, the other half wishing Austin would open the door so I could rage at him there and then.

"Ally!" Mimi smiles when she opens the door. "You look amazing!" she adds.

"Thank you. You do too" I smile. She did look extremely pretty, dressed in a very ethnic printed strapless dress with boho sandals on her feet.

"I'm so glad you could make it! Me and Austin felt so bad when your parents said you weren't going to make it. We didn't want you to miss out on the fun. Come in, come in" she smiles, stepping out of the doorway and letting me past her. I walk through the door into her living room, its painted a bright white with dark red swirls and flowers. It reminded me on a lot of henna tattoos I had seen on instagram before. There were couches surrounding a TV on the wall, the couches matched the red on the walls. There were several people sat on the couches with drinks in hand, laughing about something or other. I felt nervous walking in, there were some dressed in suits and others in designer dresses, I felt instantly out of place.

"Wow, this is beautiful" I say, feeling nervous, not wanting to get attention from anyone just in case they realised how much I stuck out compared to everyone else.

"Thank you. I designed it myself" she smiles before turning to the people at the couches who had started to laugh again. "Your parents and sister are outside by the pool if you want to go see them. And there's some drinks in the kitchen, and Dan is making some food outside" she smiles, holding my arm gently to try and comfort me, I think she could sense how nervous I was feeling. I smile gratefully before walking through to the next room. The kitchen was so large with big double glass doors opening out to the garden. It was painted a pale blue, almost like our living room, with a huge island in the middle of the room covered with empty glasses, a few bottles of soda on the side, and some alcoholic drinks for the adults. Through the sea of other peoples germs, I finally find a clean glass and poor some soda in before walking outside. The garden was full of atmosphere, everyone laughing and joking with each other, a couple of little kids running around on the grass, some other adults in the pool having a game of volleyball while some others stood near a small diving board at the other side of the pool. I stood on the patio where there was a barbecue set up, still steaming as a man stood there cooking some burgers, hotdogs and some other food I couldn't quite make out. I stand there nervously for a second before I finally spot my mom and dad stood talking to another couple at the end of the garden.

"Ally!" my mom says rather loudly as I walk over. She leans over and kisses my cheek, almost spilling the drink in her hand.

"Hey mom" I laugh, she wasn't drunk, but I think she had started to get a little tipsy.

"Glad you decided to come out. This is Mr and Mrs De La Rosa" she says, I turn to the couple. A very tall man with quite tan skin, jet black hair in tight curls, I felt a little relived as he was dressed more casual in just a pair of light brown chinos and a light blue shirt. The woman was only just taller then me, a little more tan then her husband with long brown hair, she was dressed in a long floaty dark blue dress which matched perfectly with her eyes.

"Hi, nice to meet you" I smile.

"Nice to meet you too" Mr De La Rosa replies.

"Where's Zoe?" I ask since I could not see her anywhere in the garden.

"Mimi let her crash for a little bit on a bed upstairs. We'll be going back home soon so we'll put her straight to bed then" my dad replies. He seemed a lot more sober compared to mum, who had my dads arm around her waist just as an extra support, just in case. All this time I had been worrying about me being the embarrassment, but now my mom had a likely chance of embarrassing herself if she drank a bit more. Luckily my dad was there to stop her, a hand to grab hold of her just in case she starts to fall into the pool.

"You must be starving. Did you have anything to eat at home?" he asks.

"No. Not really. I was talking to Dallas"

"Well, I think Dan, Mimi's husband, is still making food. You can go get as much as you want" Mrs De La Rosa says cheerily.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later" I smile as I walk over to the barbecue.

"What can I get you little lady?" Dan smiles, holding a spatula in one hand as he flips over burgers on the grill.

"Oh, no, I'm okay" I say, remembering that I had left the burger Dez had given me on the counter at home. I wasn't really too hungry anyway.

"Sure? We've got some fantastic stuff…"

"Ally!" a voice says, interrupting Dan as he starts to go through a list of foods he had. I turn to see Austin walking over to me with a big smile on his face. He was dressed in a faded red and blue paisley shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, red high tops on his feet to match his shirt. Although I will admit that I liked his style of clothing, I would never actually admit it to him.

"Austin" I say with a fake smile, gritting my teeth at the same time.

"I'm so glad you came. I felt so bad you being at home on your own" he says, with a look of genuine concern, which usually I would acknowledge, but as soon as he walked over, I remembered why I came in the first place.

"Really. I've heard some different stories" I say cockily to him. He gives me a confused look.

"Do you wanna go somewhere and talk?" he asks anxiously. I take a second to consider his question, when I look around the garden and see how many people are there, I decide doing it out in this open space would not be a good idea.

"Yep" I say without remorse. He steps into the house and goes up the stairs, I follow right behind him. When we get up the stairs, he walks into the first door on the right, I follow him in and he shuts the door behind him. Like my room, it had two glass doors leading onto a balcony which faced my house. His room however, was painted a dark blue with one white wall which had his double bed against it. On the opposite side of the room was a double wardrobe painted white, his floors were a dark mahogany wood. He had a TV on one wall with a single sofa in the middle of the room, under the TV was a mix of DVD's and CDs, strewn about with most of the cases open. He sits on the bed and signals for me to sit next to him, however I stay by the door.

"Listen, before you say anything, I just want to say, I am so so sorry…"

"No, let me talk. How dare you. Its one thing forgetting that you bullied me for years. Its another thing to even try and talk to me again. But you took things to a whole other level when you blamed me"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know when you sent Dez over. He told me how you said I had been rude for chucking you out. You really expect me to listen to you. I don't even want to be speaking to you right now"

"I regret what I said to Dez. I only said it because I was in such a bad mood earlier, I'd had an argument with my mom which made things a little worse…"

"Don't give me a sob story. It wont work. You made my life a living hell for so long. I had bruises up and down my arms and legs from all those times you shoved me into lockers or tripped me over. I was so scared to go to school most days because I didn't want to hear the new name you'd come up with to call me the night before. You made nearly all of my friends turn against me."

"You had that guy, what was his name? Darren?"

"Dallas"

"Dallas, that's it. You had him, you had some other friends as well"

"Don't try and make it sound like I'm over reacting"

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm sorry. I really am, truly, truly sorry. If I could go back in time and change everything I had done to you, I would. I was a jack ass, I know that, but…"

"No. You will never understand what I went through."

"My dad had died" he interrupts, staring down at his hands which he was messing with, not letting his eyes meet mine.

"What? Your dad is downstairs"

"No. He's my step dad. My dad died when we had just started middle school"

"Oh. I'm sorry about that" I say, calming myself down from the rage I had been in earlier. "What happened to him?"

"He was in a car accident. Some stupid drunk driver crashed into him." he sighs, his breath wavering as if he was about to cry. "I was angry with everyone, I argued with my mom every night, especially after she got together with Dan so quickly. I was so angry with everyone"

"Why did you take it out on me then?"

"I know it is no excuse for the way I treated you. And if you still want to hate me after this then you can, hate me all you want. I understand. I was such a jack ass to you. But I needed some sort of relief. I stopped arguing with my mom when she threatened anger management. I had so much anger and tension building up inside me. I needed someway to let it out"

"And you chose me?"

"Yes. It was a stupid thing to do, I know" he says, collapsing his head in his hands. And for the first time, I actually feel sorry for Austin Moon.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it was kind of a rubbish chapter. I will improve them. Sorry its taken so long to update, I've had a week of exams and will have for the following weeks, so updating may be a bit slow sometimes. Sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Begin Again**

**Chapter Five**

"I…" I start, but I forget what I'm about to say. Austin is still sat on his bed, head in his hands, I can see his breathing starting to calm down a bit.

"Sorry" he says, taking a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. "it's the first time I've mentioned him to anyone for a long time"

"Do you not talk about him with your mom?" I ask, still stood in the door way. I felt so awkward. I came over here tonight to tell him what I thought of him, how he was immature, an absolute jack ass, someone who I could never, and would never forgive in a million years, but how can you say that to someone who's just said their dad had died?

"No. She's too busy with Dan. At first she told me that it was just too heartbreaking for her to talk about yet, she said I should give her a few weeks, then she'll talk about him. The next minute she's moved on completely. Its like she doesn't even remember him."

"What was he like?" I ask. I feel sympathy for him, there's no other way to put it, I feel sorry for the guy. It may have been a side effect of the rush of adrenaline making me stupid, but I choose to sit down on the bed next to him. His bed creeks a bit as I sit down which makes him jump a bit.

"He was called Mike. Whenever we went out, everyone used to say how alike we look, same hair, same eyes, same smile. He got so excited thinking he looked so many years younger then her really was. Him and my mom had been married for 20 year, they still seemed so happy together. We used to go out as a family a lot, my dad used to be obsessed with going to this old little record store on the outskirts of town, barely anyone went there anymore. The paint was peeling of the walls, the man who owned it was mostly deaf, never heard the record he was playing. They only sold records of people you'd never have heard of. We bought one every time, never knowing if it was any good, but we'd sit and listen when we got home, seeing if it was a decent find or not."

"Just imagine how many crappy records you could end up with" I say with a small laugh.

"Yeah" he laughs back. "We ended up with a few terrible ones, but we saved them anyway. Just for the look. How beautiful they looked piled together. Even if they didn't sound good, the artwork on the cover would always be amazing."

"Do you still have any of them?"

"Yeah." he says, finally lifting his head up from his hands, a small smile placed on his face, breathing normally now, calmer, more comfortable. "My mom wanted to throw everything of his away, I managed to save some of his stuff. I stashed away most of the record collection."

"Do you have any here?" I ask cautiously, scanning his room to see if he had any laying around, I couldn't see any, not even a record player.

"Yeah" he smiles. "Do you want to see them?"

"Yes please." I smile cautiously. I could feel myself letting down my guard the more and more we talked. I knew I had to stand my ground sooner or later and make it clear to him that this would not be a regular thing. That after tonight, I would not be speaking to him, the rest of my summer would be spent pretending that he was not here, he was not living across the road from me. But right now, I was too intrigued to say any of those things.

He gets up off the bed and walks over to his closet. He opens one set of the double doors and I can almost hear the gospel music playing and I can imagine a bright spotlight shining down on the shelves. On the middle shelf was a suitcase, its lid open, showing a record player. The inside of the suitcase was covered in a very faded map print, like one I had seen at Urban Outfitters before. The shelves surrounding the other shelves were a countless amount of records.

"Oh my god" I say out of shock. "I didn't think you'd have so many records"

"After my dad died, I tried to carry on the collection. A couple of them are just ones of modern bands I liked. Until I could drive I just had to collect the modern ones, but when I finally learnt to drive, I could go back to the record store."

"Was it the same as you remembered?" I ask, only partially paying attention as I skimmed through the many records. Such a varied mix of them, from Daughter and The Vaccines, Cage The Elephant, Wixel, Lost In The Trees, such a mix of artists.

"No. It'd been re-designed. Turns out the old owner had gotten really ill, gone away to live with his daughter. The new owner had modernised it, repainted everything, knocked a couple of walls down. It now sold new records, new instruments. The only old records left from before had either been put in the bin or put in this box, selling them off for about 5 cents. It was nothing like I'd remembered"

"At least you've still got these" I say, referring to the records, some of which I could tell had been collected a long time ago. Their covers were old and battered, the sides of them fraying, some torn so badly I could barely read who the artist was. So many memories in just one object.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe my mom wanted to throw them away, like they were junk"

"I've always wanted a record collection. I could never afford it though, whenever I find some there always so expensive"

"That place is still selling them off for cheep, you could start a collection for cheep there. I'd take you… if you like" he says nervously. I sat there for a second, pretending to look at one of the records, but really I'm just thinking about what he's just said.

"Um, I… I don't think that's a good idea" I say, trying to remind him that before he started crying, I was about to shout at him.

"Yeah, yeah of course, sorry. I shouldn't have asked" I replies, using one of his feet to kick his own leg for being so stupid. "Do you want to listen to one?" he adds quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." I say, knowing that I had to leave soon, I couldn't keep this up for much longer. I came here full of rage, and even though I didn't feel as angry anymore, I knew if I spent much longer in here he would start to think that I had forgiven him.

He moves over, closing his eyes and waving his arm around, picking one at random. He pulls it out of the pile and slides the record from its sleeve, placing it in the player. It starts to play, the sound of someone softly strumming a guitar.

"Okay." I sigh, sitting back down on the bed. The music was calming, Austin was calm now, I felt calmer, but I knew I couldn't leave without getting at least some answers.

"What?" he asks curiously, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I have to ask. Why me? Out of all the people at that school, why me?"

"I don't know" he asks, looking down at his hands, his left thumb rubbing against the palm of his right hand. "I guess I was jealous"

"Of what?"

"All those times your parents picked you up outside of school. How happy you all were. I realised I wouldn't get that anymore"

"So you thought you'd make my life hell because your life felt like hell at the time"

"I guess. Please don't think too much into it. I was just a kid who had anger issues and decided to take my own problems out on other people"

"I just don't understand how you laughed and felt so happy when you pushed me into lockers…" I'm about to list some other stuff he did, but he interrupts me.

"I didn't feel happy, not at all. I may have laughed when I was doing it, but I just wanted to look tough in front of everyone. I didn't want everyone realising how upset I was. I swear. Young me was an absolute ass hole who didn't realise how much his actions would affect someone else. I swear I'm not like that anyone"

"I think I can see that. But some things I just cant forget. Some of that stuff seriously hurt me, especially that time you shoved me into my own locker"

"Pfft" he says, suddenly laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask, suddenly feeling my blood boiling.

"Nothing. Nothing, sorry"

"You think this is funny" I ask, my eyes wide with shock that he could actually laugh at this.

"I don't. I really don't. I didn't mean it I swear"

"You know what. When I came over here I was so angry. But when you told me about your dad… I felt sorry for you, I actually started to understand a small bit why you did so much fucked up stuff to me. You know what, I even started to like the new you a bit, when you showed me all your records. But you know what? You've just proven to me how you haven't changed at all. Not one bit. The fact that you can still laugh about the horrible things you did to me proves that your still just that horrible little bully. Well guess what Austin, I've grown up, unlike you. And you cant hurt me anymore. So I'll tell you this once and once only. I want you to stay away from me, I want you to stay away from my family, I don't even want to see you one more time this whole summer"

"Ally. I am sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Don't talk to me" I say, getting up and walking out of his room, slamming the door as I go.

**Hope you enjoyed, I promise to try and update sooner, its just school/exams/revising which has been stopping me. I hope you understand. Please review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Begin Again **

**Chapter Six**

"Ally!" I hear him shout as I walk down the stairs. "Ally, wait! Please listen to me" I carry on ignoring him. The music is playing loud downstairs so soon his shouts can no longer be heard, just mixing in with the vocals of Lionel Richie as he sings All Night Long.

"I try my best to avoid everyone which was quite easy since nearly all of them seemed to be in the garden having their tenth drink of the night. I only have to swerve past a couple of tipsy people in the lounge before I reach the front door. Stepping outside was a relief. It was still warm but a cool breeze rushed over me and made me feel sane again. I walk back across the street and unlock the door to my house, chucking them on the table and rushing up the stairs. I change out of my dress and into a pair of pale blue lounge shorts and a white shirt. I hang up my dress, hoping that next time I wear it, it will be for something good for someone I actually like.

* * *

"Morning Ally" Zoe shouts, jumping up and down on my bed.

"What time is it?" I groan, rolling over to the side of the bed so she doesn't jump on me.

"10" she giggles, trying to jump higher and higher.

"Zoe calm down please" I say, a bit more harshly then I intended to. She stops bouncing and looks down at me, her smile not as wide as before. "Sorry" I sigh, feeling bad for snapping at her. I gently grab her arm and bring her towards me, she lays down and I wrap my arms around her and hugging her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just haven't slept very well"

"Are you coming to the beach with us?"

"I might join you later, I think I'm going to try and get a bit more sleep"  
"Promise you'll join us though"

"I promise" I laugh, unwrapping my arms from her and letting her run free. I roll over to my bedside table and check my phone. My lock screen always makes me smile, it's a picture of my and Dallas laying on the beach together, his arms wrapped around my waist. I miss him so much already. I'm about to put it down again but it vibrates in my had, a message appearing on the screen.

**Dallas 3 : Hey Ally. I really need to talk to you, message me back as soon as possible, its important.**

I look at the message feeling confused for a second, wondering what he could possibly need to talk to me about. I unlock my phone and text him back.

**Hey, what's up? Xxxx**

**Dallas 3 : Get on Skype**

Now he was starting to worry me. I know I was probably over reacting about it, but the lack of kisses at the end of the texts, and I know you cant hear someone's tone in a text, but something didn't seem right. I grab my laptop from the bag under my bed and switch it on, loading Skype up and pressing the call button next to Dallas's name, he answers immediately.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask with a smile, but he doesn't look right. The curtains in his room are closed so I can't really see him, he's sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

"I'm so so sorry" he whispers, pulling his head up, his eyes looking red and sore.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask concerned. I'd never seen him like this before. It made my heart hurt since I just wanted to leap through the screen and into his room so I could hug him.

"Promise that you wont get mad at me"

"I could never. I'm sure its not as bad as you think, whatever it is."

"I… I… um, god. I'm such an idiot" I says, slamming his head back in his hands again.

"Just spit it out Dallas" I laugh, a nervous laugh that isn't even convincing to me.

"I slept with Cassidy" his words cut through me, my heart burning as I stare at him through the screen.

"What?" I ask, even though I heard him, it's the only think I can think of to say.

"Last night. The guys convinced me to go out cause Cassidy was having a party. I got a bit drunk and things just happened. I wasn't thinking."

"Um…" I mummer, "I think my sisters calling me" I lie, knowing she'd gone to the beach.

"Ally wait!" he says, but I end the call and slam the laptop closed. I sit there, contemplating whether to throw my laptop out of the window and into the pool, but I decide against it. Instead I sit there, I've never felt so numb before. It feels like I'm sat there for ages, but my phone vibrates with a text and I realise I've only been sat here for about two minutes tops.

**Dallas 3 - Ally, please come back on Skype, I just want to explain everything to you. I love you, please come back on Skype. Xxxx**

I ignore the text, turning my phone off and putting it on my bedside table. I throw my laptop back into the bag and shove it under the bed. I climb out of bed and go straight to my wardrobe. I change out of my pyjamas and into a pair of black denim shorts and a plain black top since they were the first things I could grab. I found it ironic, like I was mourning the relationship that I thought was perfect. My eyes start to water at the thought so I just change, slip a pair of black vans on my feet and grab my sunglasses, purse and my keys. I needed to get out of here for a while. I wasn't going to join my family at the beach, I was in too bad of a mood. They wanted to enjoy their holiday and I didn't want a black cloud to be put over everything because of me.

I lock the front door behind me, not even looking where I'm going as I march out onto the street. My eyes are focused on the tarmac below as I rush onto the middle of the road. Almost immediately the sound of a horn blares behind me, making me jump out of my skin. The wheels screech as the car breaks suddenly. I turn around to see a black car behind me, stopping only a few inches from me. My breathing is fast from shock any my eyes are wide as I realise what could have happened if I'd stepped onto the road a second later. My whole body starts to tremble.

"What the hell?!" Shouts a voice as the driver climbs out of the car. Austin. Typical. "Do you have a death wish or something?!" he shouts as he comes closer. "Do you know how many people die from car accidents? I know first hand remember! You need to watch where your going!"

"Don't shout at me Austin" I whisper, still frozen in place, my arms shaking.

"Sorry" he sighs, coming closer. "Are you okay? God your shaking" he says, suddenly panicked, holding onto my arm, I don't flinch away. I swallow deeply and catch my breath.

"I need to get out of here" I say, slowly stepping away.

"Ally." he says, following me. "Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the hospital or something?"

"No, no I'm fine"

"Your not okay though. Your shaking badly" he says, reaching for my arm.

"Its just not my day today" I say, stopping mid movement and turning to face him, his hand still gently gripping my arm.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No" I lie, tears forming in my eyes. Despite telling him I don't want to talk, I let everything spill out. "My boyfriend rings me to tell me he's cheated on me after we've been together since like freshman year. I cant tell my parents, I don't want to ruin their day, so I decide to go out and clear my head, I almost get run over and now I'm telling everything to a guy who last night, I said I never wanted to see again"

"Ally" he says, looking at me concerned. He takes a couple of seconds to try and think of something to say, but instead he wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. "I'm sorry" he sighs, squeezing me. Tears roll down my face as I sob in the arms of the guy I'm supposed to hate. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to spend the day with, but if you want, we can climb in my car and get out of here for a while?" I don't even think about it, I just nod my head and agree. "Okay" he says with a reassuring smile. "I'm just going to drop off some the groceries my mom wanted, I'll be right back" he says, rushing over to his car and grabbing two bags from the trunk and rushing inside his house. It only takes two seconds before he's back outside. "Come on" he smiles. I walk over to his car and climb in the passenger side.

"Anywhere particular you want to go?"

"Surprise me" I sigh, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Okay" he says, and we drive. Away from the little neighbourhood, away from my house, away from my phone which Dallas was probably blowing up with messages, trying to apologize or get me to listen to his side. I didn't understand how hearing his side of the story was supposed to make me feel better, being drunk doesn't make it okay for him to sleep with someone else.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your boyfriend. He's an ass for doing that to you"

Oh the irony. Escaping from a boy who treated me badly by escaping with another boy who treated me badly.

"Sorry for stepping out in front of your car" I reply.

"Sorry for almost running you over" he smiles at me. I smile weakly back before looking at the road ahead. "Where are we going?"

"You said you wanted a surprise, its gonna stay a surprise"

"I don't know why I agreed to this, you could be kidnapping me for all I know" I joke.

"Na, I'm already in your bad books, I don't want to make it worse" he laughs.

"When did you learn to drive?"

"A couple of months ago, passed first time"

"Impressive"

"I'm an impressive guy" he says cockily, a cheeky smirk on his face. "Can you not drive yet?"

"No, my parents want me to learn, but I was just so busy I haven't had the chance yet"

"I could give you some lessons if you want?"

"Yeah, maybe" I reply, not really thinking about the future. I didn't think I'd end up in a car with him today, I wasn't really planning on doing it again.

Were driving for around half an hour before he turns down an old fashioned little street, parking by the curb and putting money in the parking meter next to it.

"Follow me" he smiles, leading me down the street which seemed abandoned, most of the stores were shut and there was no one around.

"it's a ghost town"

"No, its just a secret place that not many people know about. Your lucky I'm even showing you it. I haven't even shown Dez it. Dez is my friend by…."

"I know, he's the ginger guy that came and gave me a burger the other night"

"Yeah that's him" he laughs. We walk a bit further down the street till Austin stops in front of a store. It was the only store on the street that had a good paint job, it was like it was brand new. There were no windows on the store, just a sign above the door which read "Rob's Records"

"Is this the record store you were telling me about?"

"Yeah. Its where I always come to cheer myself up, so I thought maybe you'd like it as well" he smiles, opening the door and letting me go in first.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time! I've been busy with exams and then I had my prom, so I've been really busy! **

**Hope you like the new chapter, please review.**

**Would you guys be interested if I set up an Instagram or a Twitter or a Tumblr? That way I could talk to some of you guys, tell you how chapters are going, e.c.t. tell me what you think in the reviews. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Begin Again**

**Chapter Seven**

"Wow" I gasp as we walk inside. The exterior did no justice to the inside. There was no wallpaper or paint on the walls, there was just records, layered over each other over every single wall. The floor was a classic black and white check, like an old diner. At one side of the room there were instruments, so many classic guitars hanging off the wall, a large piano in the corner, several violins, trombones, you name it, there was at least one of it. The rest of the room was full of shelves, overflowing with classic records, modern records, records by people I guess no ones ever heard off.

"Impressive right?" Austin smiles at me, chuckling to himself about the expression on my face.

"Hey Austin" shouts a voice. I turn around to see a guy sat at the counter, he was a guy with huge muscles, dark skin and black hair. He was dressed in a red baseball jacket and had some gold chains around his neck. His eyes were covered with large thick rimmed sunglasses.

"Hey Shiny. How you been?"

"Good man, good. Was wondering when you'd finally come back"

"I cant stay away from this place for too long" Austin laughs, looking around. Even though I knew he'd been here a lot, I could sense him taking it all in, as if it was as new to him as it was to me.

"Who's your friend?" Shiny asks, pointing towards me. I stand there nervously, I had never really been good at meeting new people, I always felt so awkward.

"This is Ally"

"Hi" I smile awkwardly. "Nice to meet you"

"You two darling. So, are you new around here? Cause I gotta tell you, Austin's a good tour guide, he'll show you the best places around, don't you worry"

"Yeah" Austin laughs awkwardly. "We're going to check out the instruments" he says, trying to direct us away from Shiny.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?"

"No thanks" Austin replies immediately.

"Um, no thanks, I'm good" I smile. Shiny climbs out of his chair and leaves through the door behind the desk, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry about Shiny. He likes to ask a lot of questions"

"He's just being friendly. Why is he called Shiny anyway?"

"Shiny? Have you ever heard of Shiny Money?"

"Sounds familiar" I reply, wracking my brains since I had heard the name before but couldn't put my finger on where I'd heard it. Austin walks over to one of the shelves in the middle of the room, flipping through the records before grabbing one and bringing it over. On the cover is a picture of the guy behind the counter, apparent from on the cover he looks a bit younger, and is surrounded by some girls in very little clothing.

"Oh my god" I say in shock, remembering that my dad used to listen to this music, before my mom made him stop because she thought it was too inappropriate for me and my sister to hear.

"He was a famous rapper. Was everywhere, one of the most popular artists around"

"What's he doing here then?"

"He gave it up. Didn't enjoy it anymore. He just disappeared from the public and eventually, people just forgot about him"

"So he bought the record store?"

"Yep. He loves it, more then anything."

"I cant believe he hasn't been spotted though"

"Not many people know. Often you'll get people coming in and either they haven't heard of him, or they just don't recognize him anymore. I knew it was him the moment I walked in and saw him. I almost passed out, I couldn't believe it was him. I got to know him and he's just a normal, cool guy"

"That's insane" I smile, thinking about how I could tell my dad that I'd met him, but thinking that clearly Shiny wanted his privacy, so maybe it wasn't a good idea.

I hand the record back to Austin before I walk over to the piano in the corner. I run my hand against it, the mahogany wood is smooth and cool. Its started to gather some dust.

"It's so sad" I whisper to myself.

"What do you mean?" Austin asks, close enough behind me to hear what I had said.

"Just look at it. Its such a grand piano. I could be played in operas, Broadway shows, but instead its just sat hear, forgotten, gathering dust."

"Well, maybe we could put on a show. Do you know how to play?"

"Yeah, I bit" I say, intrigued as to what he was thinking.

"I've been writing some songs for a while" he says, wandering away and grabbing an acoustic guitar from the wall and pulling a stool over from the corner of the room. "You'll probably end up laughing, but it's a bit of fun right?"  
"Okay" I laugh, getting comfortable on the piano stool. "You start and, I'll make it up as I go along"

"Um…" he says, sitting down and putting the guitar on his lap.

"_There you are, standing with all your friends_

_So I wait, till your alone again_

_And the minutes feel, like eternity"_

He says, strumming the guitar. I listen to the chords and try to get a feel of which piano keys would fit.

"_All these words, buried inside my heart_

_Every step, feels like the hardest part"_

I place my fingers on the delicate ivory keys as start to play. The sound is so beautiful and perfect, even Austin stops playing for a second. He smiles at me before returning to his guitar.

"_But the last 6 feet, are gonna kill me_

_So just take this chance_

_I've got it all planned_

_I'll pick you up at 6 and we can drive around_

_Take you to the beach and we can head down town_

_I love that your hear with me_

_We'll park and lay down on the hood of my car_

_It'll be perfect, we can watch the stars_

_Tonight I'll be your man_

_And someday we'll do this again"_

He says, strumming the guitar one last time before the room descends into silence. We just sit there for a second, smiling at each other.

"What do you think?" he asks, referring to the song.

"I like it, I really do. But…"

"What?"

"I'd make a few changes to the chorus"

"Go ahead"

"I think it should be a bit more like…" I say, finding the right key.

"_I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around_

_Take you to the beach and we can head down town_

Um…. _While you, hold my hand?"_

"I like it" he says, smiling at me. "Carry on"

"_we'll park and lay down on the hood of my car_

_Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars_

_Tonight I'll be your man_

_And tomorrow we can do it again"_

"What do you think? You don't have to change it, its your song."

"No, no, I really like it. It sounds amazing. Your… your really talented"

"Okay guys!" shouts a voice. We both turn to see Shiny stood at the door behind the counter. "I need to shut up shop, had a call from my girl, she needs me home immediately"

"Okay" Austin says, rushing over and putting the guitar back on the wall. "I'll see you later" he smiles as we walk over to the door.

"It was nice meeting you" I smile to Shiny.

"You too darling" he smiles back.

"So, do you write a lot of songs?" I ask Austin as we walk back to his car.

"A few. I have a lot of free time." he laughs. "Not many people our age live around here, and there's only so many times I can let Mrs Suzy beat me at scrabble"

"Wow" I laugh. "You've got Dez though. He seems cool"

"Yeah, he's a cool guy. We've been friends since elementary school, but he doesn't live around here. Plus, Dez doesn't give me much inspiration for songs, if it were up to him, each song would be about a zebra going into a cheese factory or something"

"I'd listen to that" I joke.

* * *

"Thank you, for today" I smile as we pull up outside my house.

"No problem, I had fun"

"Me too. I mean it though, thank you, I really needed a distraction"

"I'm glad I could help"

"Bye" I smile before opening the car door and climbing out.

"Ally" Austin says suddenly as I'm about to shut the door. "Do you maybe, want to do this again sometime?"

"What?"

"This, go out with me, spend the day together?"

"Oh… yeah, sure. Why not"

"Okay… great" he says with a childish smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile back which makes him laugh. "Okay then. I'll see you later"

"Yeah" I reply before closing the car door.

"Ally!" Zoe shouts as I walk through the front door. She runs up to me and hugs me, but changes her mind a second later, pulling away and crossing her arms. Her smile changes into a sweet little pout. "You promised you'd come meet us"

"I know" I sigh, trying not to smile at her cute little face. " I'm sorry"

"Where did you go off to?" my mom asks as she walking into the room carrying a plate of food for Zoe.

"I went for a drive"

"With who?" she says, knowing full well that I had no license and definitely didn't use our car.

"Austin" I saw, walking towards the stairs, knowing I would get questions thrown at me about today.

"Wait… Austin? But I though that you…"

"It's a really long story, can I explain it to you later?" I ask, walking up the stairs so she didn't really have time to answer or ask any more questions.

When I reach my room I can feel its presence. I don't want to see it, I want to avoid it at all costs, but I know I can't forever. I walk over to my bedside table and I can feel all the naïve happiness from today slowly slipping away as I reach for my phone and scroll through the wreckage he's sent from the explosion he caused.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Instagram - rosswildheart**


End file.
